El diario
by angel.hell
Summary: Bella es una chica que sufre mucho en la escuela y en su casa por lo que escribe todo en un diario pero este se le pierde y alguien lo encuentra ¿que aventuras y desventuras le puede provocar la perdida de su objeto mas preciado? Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todos los personajes nombrados en el fic son de Stephenie Meyer, no tengo fines lucrativos.

* * *

El Diario

I Capítulo

La campana de la escuela sonó. La adorada, adorada, campana. Suspiré aliviada. Estuve esperando que anunciaran el fin de clases desde…bueno, desde la primera hora.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el metro pero me resigné, y continué caminando, luego de caer la decimoctava vez.

Cuando llegué, el subte estaba saliendo. No había manera de detenerlo, no era como los colectivos que le haces una seña al colectivero para que pare y a veces lo hace, y otras, sigue de largo.

Me senté en una banca junto a un hombre con muy mala pinta pero lo ignoré. Abrí mi diario íntimo. Planeaba escribir lo que me pasó en la escuela: como casi me tiran de las escaleras, como llenaron de pintura mi uniforme, como me costaba concentrarme en la clase con bollos de papel golpeando mi cabeza constantemente con contenidos amenazantes, y hasta preguntarle como podía ser posible que no haya ningún estudiante amable en esa escuela, pero no lo hice, el señor a mi lado parecía querer leer lo que escribía. Si, puede que para algunos resulte tonto que una chica de dieciseis años escriba un diario pero como no tengo nadie en que confiar, prefiero esto a quedarme callada.

Cerré el diario y miré a ese hombre con cara de enfado lo que hizo que volteara. Me hubiera reído si no estuviera pensando todo el tiempo lo fracasada que es mi vida.

Al cabo de media hora, llegó el subte. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude para conseguir asiento. Si, estuve treinta minutos sentada pero la escuela me agotaba demasiado.

Cojí el primer lugar que encontré. Agarré nuevamente mi diario y le escribí todo lo que me pasó hoy y esta vez no me importó que estuviera sentada entre dos ancianas curiosas, quería contarlo todo. Era lo único con lo que podía desahogarme, no tenía en nadie en quien confiar pero yo tampoco era tan fácil. Se habían aprovechado de mí en el pasado y no dejaría que lo hicieran de nuevo. Eso explica porque soy fría, callada, seria y cerrada por fuera, no quiero que me lastimen por dentro, no de nuevo, pero la verdad, soy demasiado vulnerable.

El viaje fue algo incomodo. Alguien me estuvo observando en todo momento y tenía miedo de levantar la mirada y encontrarme con alguien de la escuela o algún familiar, no estaba de humor para conversar o, en el caso que sea un estudiante, de discutir, sufrir y enviar miradas de odio.

Cuando llegué a la estación donde debía bajarme, me levanté rápidamente haciendo que lo que estaba dentro de mi mochila cayera al instante. Las junté lo más rápido que pude por dos motivos: el primero, tendría que caminar bastante en caso de que el tren siguiera adelante y segundo, no quería mantener contacto visual con nadie. Si, yo era a una ermitaña pero si buscan mi opinión, realmente no me interesa lo que los otros piensan.

Al entrar en mi casa, todo estaba silencioso, como de costumbre. Luego de atravesar varios pasillos, subir unas cuantas escaleras y probar cuál era era mi habitación en todo el corredorme, entre a mi cuarto aunque, como ya habrán notado, me costó. Me perdí, era como un laberinto. Las paredes tienen una gran cantidad de pinturas pertenecientes a los dueños anteriores. Todos los pisos son de marmol blanco, al igual que los escalones de las escaleras y el pasamanos. Deben haber estimadamente veinte habitaciones, sin mencionar las que ocupan los empleados.

Se preguntaran de dónde mis padres sacan tanto dinero. La respuesta es triste. Son directores de una de las universidades mas conocidas en, digamos, ¡todo el mundo! Y, para llenar el vaso, es privada. Planean que vaya allí al terminar mis estudios secundarios, claro que yo estoy luchado porque eso no ocurra.

Por suerte no me encontré con Susan, mi hermana. Aunque sigo sin poder creer que tengamos la misma sangre en nuestras venas. Es muy malcriada. Nesecita sirvientes para todo. No puede hacer nada por si sola.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—Pase.

—Señorita Swan—si lo repite de nuevo juro que le gritaré- sus padres han salido de viaje a Italia hoy a la tarde.

—¡¿Qué?!— pregunté al mismo tiempo que procesaba la información—No me avisaron.

—Señorita Swan, tranquilícese

—Mi nombre es Bella, no señorita Swan.

—Bella, hubo un escape de gas con estudiantes adentro, sus padres están recibiendo miles de demandas por lo que tuvieron que partir. Salieron en cuanto se enteraron. Hay cinco muertos y al rededor de tresientos en el hospital. Esto no es un juego, seño…Bella. Usted tiene que apoyar a sus padres más que nunca.—dejé mi mente divagar y cuando volví a la realidad fue inevitable pensar en lo poco que ellos me apoyaron siempre.—Ya le dije lo pedido, si me permite—dicho esto último, salió de la habitación.

Busqué dentro de mi mochila para escribir las últimas noticias pero sorpresa, mi diario no está… ¡Mi diario no está!

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿que tal? No se si se nota pero este es el primer fic que escribo**

**La verdad estoy nerviosa. Pero ya que, si les gusta les gusta y sino me dedico a ser mesera por el resto de mi existencia xD**

**Espero que les agrade ;)**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia, algun comentario productivo, etc, no duden en avisarme**

**¡Besitos!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todos los personajes nombrados en el fic son de Stephenie Meyer, no tengo fines lucrativos.

* * *

El Diario

II Capítulo

Me encontraba en un aburrido subte con aburridas personas y ni hablar de sus pensamientos. Unas señoras planeaban acosarme hasta que me canse y me rinda a sus pies. Por favor, si fueran una de esas niñitas que se enamoran de ti con solo verte, bueno, pero, esas mujeres tendrán al rededor de treinta años y lo mas probable es que sean casadas. Ese pensamiento hizo que me estremeciera.

Tenía una facilidad para saber lo que piensan las personas. A veces es conveniente...para mi, otras, me dan pesadillas.

Decidí alejar esos pensamientos inadecuados provenientes de quienes me rodeaban. Agarré los auriculares y la canción _claro de luna_ empezó a tener lugar en mi mente.

Pero no por mucho. Una chica de lo mas hermosa entró al subte. No nesecitaba verle la cara para saber que...¿no piensa? Me reí ante mi patético comentario. Es imposible no pensar porque si no piensas en nada en realidad estas pensando en nada, y , cuando eso sucede...¿Se te viene a la mente una habitación blanca y vacía? Ese es mi caso pero ese no es el tem...claro, porque si decis que nos vas a pensar en nada, realmente estas pensando en no pensar en nada y...

¡_Ya basta!_

La desesperación no tardó en llegar. O ella "no sabe pensar" o estoy perdiendo mi dón.

Me quedé observándola durante todo el trayecto

Me encantaría ver sus ojos pero lo único que hace es anotar cosas en un libro, con la cabeza gacha, claro.

Cuando llegó a la estación, se levantó rapidamente, tirando sus cosas al mismo tiempo. Quería ayudarla pero no me dio tiempo porque los cojió rapidamente y se fue, dejandome a mi con esperanzas que que volvamos a cruzar caminos algun día...¿La falta de mi dón me vuelve cursi? Sin embargo podía oír los pensamientos de los demás...que extraño.

Me concentré en la música que aún seguía sonando, aunque no le presté ni la mínima atención cuando ella estaba ahí, en frente mío, permitiendome observarla y aparentemente sin enterarse. Cuando iba por la mitad de una canción vi un libro tirado. Desvié mi vista desinteresado pero despues caí ¡El libro! _Su_ libro.

Me senté en el asiento que ella había ocupado anteriormente y disimuladamente dejé caer unos cuadernos de mi mochila. Cojí los cuadernos y juntos a ellos el libro. Tal vez con eso sepa su nombre. Estaba desesperado. Lo guardé cuidadosamente para leerlo en un lugar mas tranquilo y con menos pensamientos.

Llegué a casa y unas empleadas me saludaron haciendo una reverencia.

Mis padres al parecer no estaban en casa. Me dirigía a mi habitación cuando mi nana me detuvo. Era la madre que deseo tener.

—Esme, ¿sucede algo?

—Joven Cullen, es importante. Solo tardará unos minutos—dijo señalando el sofá mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Haber, ¿Quién murió?—pregunté antes que nada. No quería que me sorprendieran. Ademas, cuando Esme usa ese tono de voz es que algo realmente malo sucedió, por lo que preferí no "entrar en su mente".

—Nadie...todavía. Sabés que Dani va a la universidad en Itali.—asentí— Hubo un escape de gas. Hace un par de horas tus padres tomaron el primer avión para allá. No hablamos mucho. Él está en el hospital y no es algo leve o pasajero...—iba a continuar pero se le quebró la voz y empezó a llorar. La consolé todo lo que pude. Ella lo apreciaba mucho y yo también, ¿Cómo no? Si era mi hermano. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a hablar- Emmett está enterado pero Alice no sabe nada. Por favor, no se lo comente hasta que tengamos nuvas noticias. No hay que preocuparla, no ahora que recién comienzan las cases. Si ella pregunta por sus padres...-la interrumpí.

—Tranquila, no lo hará— dije muy seguro. Ella no aprecia a nuestros padres y no la culpo.

—Gracias por escucharme.—dijo con una sonrisa

—Cuando quieras—me retiré

Llegué a mi habitación y abrí el libro. La primera página decía:"Este diario le pertenece a: Marie Roberts

* * *

**Que tal?? ya me imagino sus caras de: quien es esa Marie Roberts??**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Estos dos primeros capítulos son bastantes cortos, lo sé, pero ya van a ir extendiendose**

**a medida que la inspiración vaya llegando;)**

**Saludos!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todos los personajes nombrados en el fic son de Stephenie Meyer, no tengo fines lucrativos.

**

* * *

**El Diario

III capítulo

Tenía una sensación extraña en mi estomago. Como si tuviera un agujero negro. Eso solo ocurría cuando me sentía mal, sea por miedo o por angustia.

Temía que mi diario haya caído en manos equivocadas. Pero ese no es lo peor. Forks es una ciudad tan pequeña. No habían mas de cuatro mil habitantes por lo que, mirase para donde mirase, ya encontraba a algún conocido. Si alguien reconocía mi letra se lo diría a otro y ese le contaría a otro y así sucesivamente, y, en menos de diez horas, todos sabrían cómo me siento: mis debilidades, pensamientos, miedos, secretos, opiniones con respecto al mundo, a mis padres y hasta de mis compañeros. Pensar que si eso ocurre se dedicaran a hacerme la vida mas corta de lo que ya me parece.

Pero, para mi suerte, en mi diario no dice explícitamente que el objeto en cuestión pertenece a Bella Swan. Decidí usar el nombre de mi adorada abuela. Cuanto la extraño. Ella si que me comprendía…

También le cambie el nombre a las personas de quienes escribo, justamente, por si se me pierde o me lo roban…Y, obviamente, no me arrepiento.

El resto de la tarde pasó muy lenta. Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas imposibles de responder, para variar: ¿Dónde esta? ¿Con quién? ¿Lo leyó? ¿Me habrá visto o alguien lo agarró luego de bajar del subte? ¿Habrá alguna persona en Alaska que me reconozca? Porque si la respuesta es negativa, lo consideraría para vivir allí luego de que ¡todo Forks se entere! Ese último comentario demuestra lo pesimista que puedo llegar a ser a veces.

Decidí no pensar en eso y concentrarme en los estudios de una buena vez. Al día siguiente tengo un examen de matemáticas y quería evitar usar un machete a toda costa. No debe ser fácil levantar un uno.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con dolor de cuello. Dormí en una mala posición. Eso de seguro hará de mi día, algo mas que irritante.

Llegué temprano a la escuela, si es que me podía molestar en llamarlo así porque para mí era algo peor que la definición de infierno, con eso les dejo bien claro que lugar tiene en mi vida. Ni siquiera se le puede llamar instituto. Solo es un rectángulo gris con ventanas cuadradas que no permite desarrollar mi imaginación.

Pero, definitivamente lo que mas me molesta son los estudiantes. Jessica, infinitamente nombrada en mi diario. Se acercó a mí luego de cuchichear algo con sus amigas. En sus rostros posaba… ¿arrepentimiento?

—Bella, se que no hemos sido buenas contigo y deberas lo sentimos. Estuvimos hablando con las chicas sobre lo feo que sería estar en tu lugar. Supongo que no nos vas a perdonar y lo entendemos perfectamente porque te causamos daños tanto físicos como psicológicos. Solo queremos que sepas que estamos contigo para lo que sea. De verdad estamos arrepentidas—dijo con una voz nasal que si me estuviera insultando me darían ganas de pegarle. Pero, sin embargo, sus palabras sonaban sinceras.

—Deberas aprecio sus disculpas. La verdad nunca me gustó estar peleadas.

—¿Entonces nos perdonas?

—Si…creo.

—Excelente. Vamos a ir a una peluquería con las chicas luego de la escuela. Queremos rebajarnos el pelo ¿Vienes? Vi un corte que te quedaría fantástico. Queda un poco lejos pero luego te llevo a tu casa.

—No lo se, es que yo no soy de…

—Vamos, será divertido.

—Si. No puede ser tan terrible. Un cambio me vendría bien, supongo.

—Genial— escuchamos la campana sonar. Montones de chicos se estancaban en la puerta principal. Meneé levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro con desaprobación— Idiotas—murmuró—Nos vemos en clase, Bells—me dijo con una sonrisa.

La verdad es que quedé tan impactada por la conversación de recién. Jessica y yo amigas. Ni en mis sueños mas locos eso sería posible ¿Quién dijo que los sueños son mejores que la realidad?

Al finalizar las clases fuimos a la peluquería en el auto de Jessica. Le dijo cómo tenían que cortarme el pelo pero no presté mucha atención. Me preguntaba quién lo tendría. En una de mis tantos pensamientos, Jessica lo encontraba y reconocía mi letra. Se compadecía tanto que me pedía disculpas…

Dieron vuelta mi silla y comenzaron a caer mechones marrones al piso. La poseedora de las tijeras me dijo que ya podía ver al espejo. Volteé y fue tal el susto que me llevé que tuve que sujetarme de una mesa para no caer. Mi cabello estaba corto…corto si lo veias con un solo ojo. Las puntas apenas rozaban mis hombros ¡Yo nunca pedí esto! Me giré para Jessica con la intención de preguntarle porque hizo…eso, pero cuando la ví, estaba saliendo con sus amigas riendo descontroladamente y enviándome miradas con una sonrisa de superioridad pintada en su rostro.

Formé unos puños instintivamente en mis manos y los coloqué a mis costados. Agaché la cabeza dejando que mi nuevo patético flequillo cubriera mis ojos. Me giré lentamente hacia la peluquera. Planeaba decirle unas palabras poco agradables pero después recordé que fue la chica de vocecilla nasal la que le dijo cómo cortármelo. Solo hacía su trabajo.

Salí del lugar con la cabeza todavía gacha para que nadie notase que estaba llorando.

¿Para donde queda mi casa? Consulté con varias personas sobre donde quedaba tal calle pero ninguna sabía. Fui a un locutorio que pude difícilmente divisar, puesto que las lágrimas no se habían ido. Le pregunté si tenía una guía. Cuando obtuve la información que necesitaba, fui a la parada del autobús, repitiendo mentalmente lo que había leído, así lo recordaba.

El autobús tardaba tanto que empezé a llorar. Cualquier cosa me ponía de malhumor. Cuando llegó, me subí lo mas rápido que pude. Estaba muy lleno. La parada en la que tenía que bajarme se acercaba. En un momento creí que no iba a poder salir de allí pero con unos empujones, lo logré.

Antes de doblar en la esquina de mi casa, disimuladamente me quité las lágrimas para que no me vieran así al entrar. Aunque luego me cuestioné para qué. A lo sumo alguna que otra empleada me preguntaría si me encontraba bien pero, fuera de eso, a nadie le preocuparía que esté dolida en el interior. Mi madre decía: - Mientras estes sana, tengas comida, techo y vayas a la iglesia, todo va a estar bien ¿Acaso tienes que sufrir para valorar las cosas?- esa era su seca respuesta luego de preguntarle si podíamos hacer algo en familia como un picnic o jugar a algún juego de mesa.

Toqué el timbre de mi casa. Había olvidado las llaves. Para mi desgracia atendió Susan. Me miró fijamente y luego me dijo:

—No quiero pan caliente— cerró la puerta. Suspiré. Inhalé y exhalé un par de veces y llamé nuevamente.

—Déjame pasar.

—No— respondió

—No estoy para juegos— Me observó fijamente y cayó en la cuenta de quién era.

—Yo tampoco. Adiós.

—Espera ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Yo vivo aquí!

—Ah ¿Si? Bueno, ahora vives allá—dijo señalando la calle al mismo tiempo que me tiraba una almohada que no sé de dónde salió.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Déjame entrar ¿Y la ama de llaves? ¿Qué le hiciste?—siempre atendía ella. Algo me dice que este camino no lleva a un buen lugar.

—La despedí

—¡¿Qué?!

—Mamá me dijo que lo hiciera para pagar deudas. La verdad no sé porque le explico esto a un linyera.

—Pedazo de bruja, déjame pasar ahora. Reneé te matará si sabe lo que hiciste.

—Por favor. Todos saben que mamá no te quiere y que yo soy su preferida.

—A ti solo te quiere porque te dejas dominar, no haces nada por ti misma. Eres como un robot que hace todo lo que le ordenan. No tienes amigos por lo antipática que sos. Tarde o temprano te quedarás sola—dije fríamente—y no sabes…—me cerró la puerta antes de poder terminar la frase.

Era patética.

Vivía en una zona muy linda pero no era para andar de noche y mucho menos sola.

Toqué el timbre durante media hora. Le hubiera gritado para que abriera pero no quería llamar la atención. Con lo curiosas que son mis vecinas…mejor quedarse callada.

Me senté en el escalón de la entrada al mismo tiempo que pensaba en ¡cómo entrar a mi propia casa! Vi a unas personas acercarse. El miedo me invadió. Empecé a golpear brutamente la puerta.

—¡Susan, Susan!¡ Abre, rápido!¡Susan!—se aproximaban más y más y el pánico aumentaba. Grité todo lo que la voz me daba. Si iba a morir quería tener testigos.

En una parte de mi mente había un pensamiento poco adecuado para tal situación: _En algún momento va a tener que abrir, no sabe cocinar._

Miré a la calle y no había nadie, la calle estaba desierta .Y un sonoro y casi involuntario suspiro salió de mi boca. Mi imaginación y mi mente se habían complotado para hacerme una jugada…O tal vez necesitaba anteojos. Segundos después mi hermana abrió la maldita puerta y luego se empezaron a oír las quejas por parte de los vecinos.

—Que dramática. No tenías que gritar de esa manera.

—El miedo me consumía— me excusé

—No tuve tiempo de decirte lo horrible que te queda ese corte—rodé los ojos y me encaminé hacia la cocina. Estaba muerta de hambre—Quiero comer. Haz un Omelet con queso— ordenó.

—¿Cuándo vuelven?—pregunté refiriéndome a mis padres.

—¿Yo qué se? Tienen trámites que hacer. Vendrán dentro de una semana— Siete días…suspiré ¡¿Siete días aguantando a esta malcriada?! Sin mencionar que tendré que convencerla de que haga algo en la casa…algo útil. Cuando vuelvan mis padres no creo que cambie mucho esto de que yo tenga que hacer los deberes de la casa. Los conozco muy bien como para saber que no harán absolutamente nada cuando me sorprende que no contraten a una niñera siquiera para cuidarnos, nunca les preocupamos, pero ya que, mañana será otro día. Necesito otro diario, o un anotador aunque sea. No creo poder soportar esta semana sin escribir nada.

* * *

**Holaa! ¿como va?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Ojala no las haya desepcionado ;)**

**¡Gracias a todas por los reviews , las alertas y por agregar la historia a favoritos!!**

**¡Nos leemos la proximaa!**


End file.
